


Burnt Out Love

by flickawhip



Category: Heartbeat (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tricia lives through the horse incident. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Out Love

She knows, all too soon and suddenly, that she does love him, but she is not in love with him, not the way she once had been. She is still, pale and wounded and he speaks with a choked voice, whispering the words she longed to hear once. 

Her eyes close. When they next open, she is alone, presumed dead but not, not yet. She is still, staring at the ceiling, unspoken words echoing through her mind. 

‘Long ago you might have lit up my heart…. But the fire’s dead, it will never start’.

She wishes Mike had not thought her dead. Although, she knows, three times is too many for any heart. She has been saved only by luck and stronger medicine than Mike could ever know. She will heal, slowly. 

She rises, at last, dressing slowly, allowing herself to look in the mirror, ice cold eyes reflected back before she speaks softly. 

“I am… so sorry Jenny.”

They are the last she speaks as Tricia, choosing instead to change her name, and profession. She will work alone now, somewhere new.


End file.
